User talk:MrJoe95
Hello, MrJoe95. Thank you for your to the The Parish page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 01:30, November 5, 2009 Vandal Help? Since i'm still really new here, there may be a ceartin way to go about doing this, but I don't know. This guy -> 58.69.195.93 is a troll, or vandal, if you want. Check out any of his revisions, they're mostly about hookers and what have you. Also, he was the one who vandalized the Last Stand page, raging about the difficulty. So is there something I should do? Or just wait it out and hope the admins notice and take care of it? (I would have posted this on Jo The Marten's page but she seems omnipitent and that scares me D:) MrJoe. 17:26, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, I don't really know how to stop that immature little troll from vandalising more of the articles but the least that we, non-admins, could do is to clean up any articles that was vandalised. Nearly all of my recent edits were cleaning vandalised articles and I'm pretty sure that I am not the only one looking out for vandalised articles. So, when he did more damage, repair it. That's really all I've been doing since I already pour out all I know about Left 4 Dead that's not included here. Edit: Oh yeah, and the admins will know what to do once they find out. LoneWolfHBS5 18:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :He's been blocked. Thanks for pointing him out there, Joe. And don't be afraid to talk to me. I might seem "all powerful" just cause I am one of the only admins still sticking around partially, so I'm the one who has to deal with all the vandals and poor edits that come through. Though Five Dog should still be hanging around as well. But next time don't be afraid to talk to me. ;) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, we're still around somewhere. Although a talk page message usually helps, and there's no need to be afraid to talk to Jo, or me for that matter. We're here to help ya! Also, thanks for keeping the vandalism under control and reverted, guys. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 22:12, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Quick Question. Not that I believe. As long as you haven't caused trouble and have contributed constructively, you can do what you like in terms of votes and stuff. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:07, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Reporting I was thinking about one of your previous messages, the one about the vandal, and I noticed no one really answered one of your questions. To report someone, you can either post a message on either mine or Five's talk pages and we'll take care of it. Or you could go to the bottom of the vandalized page and click "Report Problem with this page". [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 15:47, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Article Protection. We can do that, but Wikia states Admins aren't really suppose to force a protection onto a page unless asked to do so by a member. We don't want to make it so only registered members can edit cause we want it to stay a place where "anyone can edit" but I can protect the page for a period of time. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:47, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: User of the month? Hm...I dunno. I'll talk to Five about it. We do have a featured users list under the community tab. It lists the top 7 editors or so. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 02:02, March 28, 2010 (UTC)